Never trust a cup of tea
by Sherry Esther
Summary: China's plan for revenge gets interrupted when poor Italy drinks a cup of tea meant for England.
1. Chapter 1

Never trust a cup of tea

Pacing back and forth through the kitchen of the world conference building, China waited for the water he was boiling to get finished. He was preparing tea for himself and England. Whenever he thought about how he got stuck as England's tea boy, he made him want to wok him.

_'You remember our deal, China. Now you have to be my tea boy for a month.'_

"How was I suppose to know that he'd out-drink me?" he mumbled to himself, "I never saw anyone drink that much tea and not get sick, aru...." He carefully poured the water into two cups and sighed.

"I was dishonored that day," he said, pulling out a small vial with a dark colored liquid in it, "But that's going to change." He pour the liquid into the first cup and stirred it.

"This will teach him not to mess with me, aru," he smirked, carrying the two cups on a tray to the meeting room.

When he got to the conference room, he saw some papers at England's seat and smiled. He set the cup down with the mysterious liquid in it by the papers and went to his, smiling. 'As soon as he drinks that tea, my revenge will be complete,' he thought, sitting at his seat as he saw Italy setting the cup down and burping.

"Thanks for the tea, China~" he smiled as China gasped.

"You weren't suppose to drink that!!" he yelled as Italy's face became pale and he passed out on the floor, just in time for the other countries to see.

China stood there, in shock, as England looked at the empty cup then at Italy. Germany picked up Italy and took him to another room to rest.

"What were you thinking, China?" England asked, "Trying to poison me for out drinking you?"

"What?! I would never try to poison you, ahen," China said, "I don't have to try. I can." America stepped between them, patting their shoulders, "Calm down, you two. We can debate about what China did once we know Italy is okay." England nodded and sat down as China sat down as well. Time seemed to slow down and stop, waiting to hear from Germany. China sighed to himself; he dishonored himself big time.

After a while, Germany walked back into the room and sighed. "He hasn't woken up yet," he said, quietly, sitting at his seat as the others looked worried. Romano looked the most worried for his younger brother. China began to think he picked up the wrong vial as the door opened and a woman with shoulder-length brown hair stepped in, rubbing her eyes. "That was a good nap," she said, sitting in the empty seat between Japan and Germany. The others watched with wide eyes as the woman looked at all of them. "Hmm? What are you guys staring at?" she asked as Germany looked over.

"Who are you?" he asked as the woman smiled at him.

"It's me, Italy," she said, "Don't you recognize me?" China blinked, 'I-It really worked?!' England glared at China.

"You were going to turn me into a bloody woman?!" he yelled as Italy blinked and stood up, her chest jumping a little. Germany looked away, blushing, "Italia... please... make yourself decent." She turned to Germany, "What do you mean?"

"....Your...chest..." Japan said, looking away as well. She blinked and looked down. When she saw her chest poking out, she turned from the others and opened her top, looking inside.

"I'm a girl?!" she screamed, covering her chest quickly, "How did this happen? Someone help me!!" Hungary and Belarus ran over to her and led her out the room to change.

China gulped when he saw the evil glare of the others on him. "I meant to change England into a woman, not Italy, aru," he said, looking down, "You don't understand how degrading it is to be his tea boy!" America shook his head as Hungary and Belarus came back in with Italy following them, wearing a red fiesta and a red, green,and white ribbon in her hair. She looked down at her hands and blushed a bit. France walked over to them and held up a rose for Italy.

"For you, mon ami," he smiled as she looked up at him. Romano stood in front of Italy, "Don't get any idea, France. He- She's my little bro- sister and I won't let you mess with her." He took Italy's hand and took her to an empty seat next to his, "Here. Sit next to me." She nodded and sat down, brushing some hair out her face. Romano couldn't believe how beautiful his sister looked and shook his head. He couldn't think about something like that.

"How long will she be like this?" Germany asked as China looked up.

"...Three days at the most, aru." he said, "It was only a small amount she had. Had I used the right amount for that cup of tea, she's be a woman for roughly a month." England blinked, "A month?! Are you crazy?"

"A month is long enough for a drinker of such disgusting tea!" China yelled back.

"Tea is tea," England smiled, "Don't blame me that you can't drink the Queen's tea."

"Hot dirty water is not tea!"

"What was that, you bloody git?!"

Italy stood up, "Will you please stop fighting, you two?" She sighed and glared at them, "We're here to solve problems, not make more of them! If you two can't at least pretend to like one another, then you can both leave and the rest of us will solve our problems without your input!" The others looked at her as she blushed and sat down, covering her mouth. France smiled and scooted closer to her as Romano threw a tomato at him.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." he growled.

"But Romano," he said, wiping his face, "She's so cute."

"I don't care. Stay away from her, dammmit!"

"Je devrais peut-être plus pour inviter un peu de vin après la réunion ...." France said to himself.

After the meeting, Italy picked up her things as China walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, aru," he said, looking down at his hands, "I didn't mean for you to get involved in my revenge plot with that toad, England." She smiled at him and hugged him.

"It's okay, China," she said, "I won't mind being a girl for a while. I'll just stay with Hungary." China flushed, trying not to think where his head was.

"O-o-okay, aru," he said, "M-mind letting me go?" She blinked and let him go as he turned away, blushing. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead as Hungary poked her head in.

"Come on, Felicia," she said, "Let's get going." Italy nodded and smiled at China, "See you tomorrow." She ran out the door as China watched, still red. He felt his heart racing in his chest and shook the carnal thought that popped into his mind.

"Aiyah! Why was I thinking about that?!" he yelled hitting his head, "She'll be back to normal.... I shouldn't think that!!" He sighed and walked out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Never trust a cup of tea

Day 2

The next morning, China walked in and turned the lights on. He chose to come in early so he could get his things together for the meeting. He went to the blackboard and cleaned it, trying not to think of what happened yesterday. When he thought about being hugged by Felicia, his face turned bright red. He sighed as the door opened again.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking towards the door. Felicia stood there, wearing a sailor top and a long dark blue skirt. China dropped the eraser and blushed at her.

"Good morning, Yao," she said, blushing herself and sitting down at her normal seat and yawning, "I can't believe I had to get up so early..."

"Ah.... M-morning, aru," he said, looking away from her and continued erasing the board with his hand until he picked up the eraser a few minutes later. How she had said his name made his heart skip a beat. Before he knew it, another carnal thought popped into his head. Yao felt his eye twitch as he shook the thought out of his head again.

"...Are you okay?" Felicia asked as he looked at her.

"Hmm? What?" he asked.

"I asked if you were okay and if you could come with me to the kitchen to make some coffee so I can wake up," she said as he smiled.

"S-sure," he smiled, leading the way to the kitchen.

Yao flipped the light switch on and smiled. "Here we are," he said as she smiled. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some grounded coffee. "Could you put some water in the machine?" he asked as she nodded. She filled the coffee pot with some water and walked over to the coffee maker. She didn't notice the few drops of water that fell from the pot. She poured the water in and placed the pot back as Yao put the coffee into its place. "Now we have to wait, aru," he said, leaning against the counter. She nodded and looked around. "I'll get our cups, alright?" she smiled, walking over to the cups. He nodded and saw the puddle on the floor.

"Watch out," he said as she stepped in it and slipped. Felicia closed her eyes and braced to fall. He ran over to catch her but ended up being pulled down to the floor with her. When she opened her eyes, Yao was leaning over her, as red as his top. She blushed a dark shade of pink and looked into his eyes.

"...A-are you okay, aru?" he asked as she nodded. 'Oh... she looks so cute... Just calm down and try not to do anything stupid...' he thought.

"I'm really sorry, Yao," she said, pulling him out of his thoughts, "I-I didn't mean to pull you down with me... I'm really really - -" He smiled at her and felt himself being drawn closer to her.

"It's okay, aru," he whispered, closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips against hers, silencing her. He felt her tense up under him and her mouth open in response to the sudden kiss. In the back of Yao's mind, his conscience was screaming at him in Chinese to get off of her before she kicked him off... but when he felt her returning the kiss, soft and uncertain, his conscience squealed.

After a few moments, he pulled away just enough to gently lick her lips and smile. She looked up at him, her face flushed and her eyes half-lidded.

"You taste like honey," he whispered softly as she blinked, trying to gather her thoughts. She nodded and smiled softly at him as he leaned down and kissed her again with more pressure behind the kiss.

The door to the meeting room open and Romano looked around. "Anyone here?" he asked. He walked over to the table and saw Felicia's things and Yao's. "Where the hell did they go?" he asked as he smelled coffee, "Hmm? Maybe they're in the kitchen." He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He opened the door as Yao pulled away from Felicia and looked up, his face as flushed as Felicia's.

"Ah..." Yao said as Romano took a step back and closed the door. Yao stood up and helped the woman to her feet.

"I'm sorry, aru..." he said, looking down at the floor as Felicia, still flushed, nodded and looked away. She quickly ran out of the kitchen as Yao slammed his fist on the counter and shook his head.

"Aiyah!!! What's wrong with me?!" he yelled to himself, "I can't be in love with her.... no no no...." He sighed, calming himself down, "Okay. I got to get it together for the meeting, aru." He fixed his clothes and sighed again, trying not to think about what happened a few minutes ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Never trust a cup of tea

((Still Day 2))

Yao staggered into the meeting room and sighed. "There you are, Yao," Alfred said, "What took you so long?" Yao muttered something about the coffee machine and sat down at his seat. He kept his eyes down at the notes in front of him and tried not to see where Felicia was sitting. Odds were she was sitting between Ludwig and Romano. He tried his hardest to concentrate on what was being said, but his thoughts kept going back to what happened earlier in the kitchen. His mind kept replaying the entire scene in his head and some things that didn't even happen.

"Yao, what do you think about this?" Alfred asked. When Yao didn't answer, Alfred threw a piece a chalk at him, hitting his head.

"Eh? I didn't do anything with her," he blurted out before covering his mouth. Alfred blinked as Romano growled and stood up.

"That's it! Stay away from Felicia, Yao!" Romano yelled as Yao stood up.

"I said I didn't do anything to her, aru!" he yelled back.

"I saw you on top of her on the kitchen floor! Explain that!" The others stared as Felicia turned red and looked down at her hands. Yao shrunk back a bit, looking over at Felicia.

"Shut up, aru! Can't you see you're embarrassing her?!" Yao yelled as Romano slammed his fist on the table.

"Explain why I caught you forcing yourself on my sister and I will, dammit!"

"I didn't do anything to her, aru! Clean the tomatoes out your ears!" Felicia started crying and ran out the room. Yao and Romano watched her run out then glared back at each other.

"This is your fault, dammit!" "This is your fault, aru!" They yelled at the same time as Spain went to calm Romano down as Yao stormed out the room, muttering in Chinese.

Felicia ran into one of the empty rooms and sat on the floor, wiping her eyes. She couldn't believe Romano would say that in front of the others! She sniffled as the door opened. Yao walked in and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked, softly, turning the lights on. She nodded and sniffled again before flinching. Yao looked around and flinched as well.

"Of all the offices you ran into..." Yao said, "...you had to run into Francis's office, aru..." The Frenchman's office had pictures of himself hanging on the wall in suggestive poses, mostly nude for the roses covering himself. Felicia stood up as Yao turned the lights off and led her out. "I never want to see another red rose again," she trembled as Yao led her to his office.

"I understand, aru," he said. She smiled and sat down on the floor. Yao closed the door and blinked. "Do you want to sit there?" he asked as she nodded, still blushing from what Romano said. Yao sat in front of her and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the meeting room, aru," he said softly, "I didn't mean to say what I did and I didn't want the others to think badly of you or me..." Felicia smiled.

"I guess I can blame my overly protective brother, right?" she said as Yao nodded. 'She's so much cuter now since she's been crying...' he thought, 'How can she keep getting cuter like that?'

"...Y-Yao?" she asked softly as he blinked at her, "...Do you like me as a girl?"

"...W-well, I've always liked you...." he said, blushing, "But in a big brother sorta way..."

"So, you still like me like that?"

"N-no!... I mean... ah...." He moved away and sighed. "....I don't know really, aru. I mean, you're a wonderful person and you're really cute... but you'll be back to normal in a couple of days..." Felicia nodded.

"...Oh," she said, disappointed, "...Because I really like you." Those words hung in the air while Yao's mind tried to process them. "...You really.... like me?" he asked, noticing her crawling over to him.

'Oh sweet ghost of Confucius...' he thought turning a deep red and backing up into the desk, 'This is too much, aru.' Felicia sat in front of him, between his legs and smiled. "I really do like you," she said softly, leaning over to kiss him.

"B-b-but we shouldn't..." he whispered, closing his eyes, "...be like this..." Her lips met his softly. Yao felt himself melting from the pure innocence behind the kiss. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back softly. He opened his eye slightly, watching the door behind her. He knew if that door opened... Yao saw her curl and blinked. He pulled back, panting softly and reached up for it. He wrapped it around his finger and she immediately moaned softly and trembled. He blushed and leaned up, kissing her to muffle her moans.

The kiss turned from very sweet and innocent to something very passionate. With each twirl of Yao's finger, Felicia moaned into the kiss and pressed herself closer to him. After a few moments, Yao tugged it gently and she pulled away, moaning loudly. He panted and pulled her close for another kiss, letting go of her curl. When they parted and she stopped trembling, Felicia rested her head on his shoulder, catching her breath. Yao wrapped his arms around her, panting softly.

".....I... I'm s-sorry, aru..." he said softly as she nuzzled against his neck, causing him to blush again, "I...I was curious..."

"...J-just don't do it again..." she panted softly, cuddling closer to him. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. Felicia shifted a bit, causing Yao to look down at her. When he did, he saw a rather large lump in his pants and blushed. He moved Felicia away and stood up.

"Hmm? Y-Yao?" she asked, as he quickly ran out the room.

"I'll see you later, aru!" he yelled, heading to the nearest bathroom, leaving a confused Felicia sitting on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Never trust a cup of tea

((Day 3))

Yao walked through the bamboo forest near his home and sighed. It was a beautiful day but he couldn't focus on anything but Felicia. "Aiyah... why can't I stop thinking about her...?" he asked as he saw a figure sitting by a river, "Huh?" He took a step closer as the figure turned to him and smiled, "Hello, Yao." He blinked as he realize who it was.

"F-Felicia?" She nodded and stood up, wearing a dark red and gold gown and her hair in messy buns. He blushed as she walked over to him and hugged him, nuzzling him.

"I've missed you so much, Yao," she said in a voice that made him tremble. He hugged her back and kissed her deeply. He felt her kissing back with the same amount of passion as he did. Yao felt her starting to remove his clothes and blushed.

"A-ah... Felicia..." he whispered, blushing as she kissed his neck softly. He held back a moan and undid the buns in her hair, letting her hair fall. "I love you, Yao," she purred, kissing his neck again before kissing his chest. Yao's face turned red and trembled softly. He ran his fingers through her hair, amazed at how it felt. He lifted her head and kissed her, shifting to lay her on the ground near the river. She blushed and looked up at him, "Y-Yao...?"

"....I love you too, aru... I've always had..." he said, kissing her again, undoing the frog buttons on her gown.

Yao jolted awake and panted. He looked under his blanket and groaned, "I'm too old for dreams like that, aru..." He looked at his alarm clock and decided to get ready for the meeting. He felt a pang in his heart when he thought about today being Felicia's last day as a girl. He shook the thought out of his head and when to the bathroom, "First thing's first... I need a cold shower, aru..."

By the time he got to the meeting, it was halfway over. "Seriously, Yao," Alfred said when he stepped in, "What's up with you? You're usually one of the first people here in the mornings." Romano scoffed, "I bet he's upset about my sister..." Yao blinked and looked around, "...Where is she, aru?" Ludwig pointed to his office, "She isn't feel well, so I told her to relax in there." He looked down.

"She'll be back to normal soon, aru..." he said. "Thank god," Romano said, "It's bad enough that he was an idiot as a guy... but as a girl, he's a complete airhead. He's even more annoying as a woman than that macho potato he hangs out- -"

"Don't talk bad about Felicia, aru!" Yao yelled, slamming his fist on the table, "Felicia is a kind and wonderful person and I'll be damned if I let you bad mouth her, aru!" Romano sat in shock, as did every other person, wide-eyed. Yao covered his mouth and ran out the room, his face flushing. "Wow... you got told off by an old man in a boy band member's body," Alfred laughed as Romano threw a rotten tomato at him.

Yao went up to Ludwig's office and opened the door, "Felicia?" She sat behind the desk, with Ludwig's jacket over her shoulders, trembling. She lifted her head and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Y-Yao..." she whimpered, "Why am I hurting?" He walked in and closed the door before walking over to her and hugging her, "You're about to change back, aru. The last time you changed, you were out for it..." He felt her hug him back and nuzzle against his chest, causing him to blush. "You won't remember anything about what you did as a girl," he said softly, fighting back tears, "And I think it's for the best, aru..." She looked up at him, still trembling.

"Wh-why is that?" she asked, looking up at him, "I want to remember everything from these past three days... everything! Even... even my feelings for you." Yao blinked and pulled her out of the chair, hugging her close.

"Felicia..." he whispered as she began trembling more and flinched. He leaned closer to her and whispered: "I love you, Felicia... and farewell." He pressed his lips against hers, tears running down his face. Felicia kissed him back, her body trembling more. She whimpered into the kiss and stopped trembling. Yao pulled back and ran out the office. Feliciano sat in the chair, very confused about why Yao was crying and kissing him.

He ran to his office and locked the door. Yao slid down to the floor and wiped his eyes. He curled up and trembled. He felt as if his heart was ripped out and started to tear up again. He looked up and saw a small giftbox on his desk. He blinked and stood up, going over to it. The paper looked like rice paper with a golden ribbon tied on top. He looked for a tag and didn't find one. "...Who could this be from?" he muttered to himself, opening it. Inside was a note and a pair of red lace underwear. Ignoring the underwear, he read the note.

_'Yao,_

_Before I disappear, I wanted to tell you something. I think I really love you. I mean... love-love you. But I know I can't... Maybe if I'm reincarnated, we could be together. I decided to give you something of mine. Don't worry, I haven't worn them... okay, maybe once. When I was younger, I gave a pair to someone else I used to care about... but he disappeared without a trace. It's a sign of that I really care about you. I love you, Yao, now and forever. Love, Felicia~_

He looked at the underwear before putting it away and smiled sadly. "I love you too, Felicia... for all eternity, aru." He hugged the letter and cried softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Never trust a cup of tea

((3 Months later))

"Thanks for inviting me over, Yao," Feliciano smiled, bowing. "Oh, you're welcome, aru," Yao smiled going to his kitchen to make some tea. After Feliciano had sat down and helped himself to the snacks Yao had out, Yao fixed the tea. He saw the vial of the same dark colored liquid that had changed Feliciano into a woman sitting next to the spices he used. For a moment, he thought about pouring the whole vial into the other man's tea to bring back the first woman he ever fell in love with. He took the vial and stared at it for the longest, a war raging between his newly mended heart and his mind. He knew it would be wrong to turn him back into a woman, but on the other hand... since the incident, he could never really look Feliciano in the eye without thinking about Felicia. He had fallen for someone he knew he could never really have.

"Is the tea ready?" Feliciano asked as Yao snapped out of his thoughts. "Just a moment, aru," he said, opening the vial and pouring it. After stirring the cups, he walked out and handed one to Feliciano.

"Xie xie," Feliciano said as Yao blushed a bit. "When did you learn Mandarin, aru?" Yao asked, sitting down.

"Oh, I just started to learn it so we can hang out more," the Italian smiled, taking a sip of his tea, "Oh, did you ever get your revenge on Arthur?" Yao grinned, "I did, aru. I put squid ink into his tea. It turned his teeth black for weeks." The other began laughing as he finished his tea, "So that's why he would never open his mouth and talk. I bet he looked really funny." Yao nodded and looked down at his tea. Feliciano held his stomach and trembled a bit. Yao looked up, worried as Feli burped.

"Excuse me," he said as Yao smiled.

"Let me fix you some more, aru," he said, taking the empty cup and going back to the kitchen. He went to the sink and rinsed the cup, watching the dark colored liquid go down the drain. He felt a tear run down his face and bit his lip. 'Goodbye, Felicia...' he said in his mind, wiping his cheek and going to fix his guest more tea.

"So, Feliciano... do you want to come over again later on, aru?" Yao asked with a smiled.

The End

----

A.N.: That's it. This story is finished. Thanks for all those who supported the story and myself. I am thinking about making a sequel to this... but I'm not sure just yet.


End file.
